A system of this kind is used, for example, in the field of production and/or process automation where a graphical and visual display of task states, e.g. in the form a bar charts, via a control console is often required. Displays of this kind are often provided with a large amount of information and are not therefore particularly clear, especially for inexperienced users.
WO 00/17773 A2 discloses a system for displaying logistics information relating to a supply chain. The system comprises a presentation interface via which a plurality of icons and a plurality of links can be displayed, said icons representing entities of a task or of a supply chain.